


We are whats Left

by Kurisutori618



Series: What if Fanart Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bill potts meets the roman army, Companions, Digital Art, Episode: s10e10 The Eaters of Light, Fan Art, Gen, Just plopping rory where i can, Other, Other - Freeform, Rory is my bae, The Lone Centurion, What if Scenario, bill meets unknowingly Rory, fanart edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: AU edit of the series 10 episode 10 Eaters of Light . Bill meets the 9th legion.





	We are whats Left

**Author's Note:**

> Bill finds the Roman soldiers of the 9th legion and among them is Rory.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell I miss him when I watch the episode. I had to make it black and white because Rory was in dark blue light so it was harder to cordinate the colors of the episode with it. Hope you like it.
> 
> In my head, this Rory has lost his memory and because of the clothes he wore when he was brought back to life, he joins the roman soldiers assuming that was his identity and purpose and along the way he meets Bill and the Doctor.
> 
> This was on my mind ever since the episode promo showed Eaters of Light. I just wanting one throw-away line mention of Rory. The last Centurion. But it didn't happen :(  
> So this is how I'm coping.
> 
> xxxxx
> 
> To whoever reads this, I will do what if requests on image scenes with characters that weren't in the episodes like for example river in the girl who waited or like this Rory in the eaters of light episode, that sort of thing, so feel free to comment below. :) Get creative!


End file.
